<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Drarrelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295100">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie'>Drarrelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not scared; he's been here before. And this time, he's here to stay.</p><p>
  <i>This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/gifts">adavison</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💖 adavison, this one is for you; for always being there, every single week, supporting me throughout this year-long challenge; cheering me on, encouraging me, making this daunting journey a thrilling adventure. I could never have wished for a better travel companion and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. 💙💙💙💙💙💙</p><p>The @hogwarts365 prompts for this drabble — #245, from 26 May 2018 — was given to me by my dear friend and amazing beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison">adavison</a>.</p><p><a href="https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/">@hogwarts365</a> drabble challenge, weekly prompts #245:<br/>1. A long journey<br/>2. <strike>Curtailment</strike><br/>3. <strike>Acronym</strike></p><p>The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Missed</p><p>🔺 Fair warning: I couldn’t stop my tears from falling as I wrote this one, so if you’re anything like me, now might be a good time to bring out the tissues...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, when I arrive, I’m prepared for what awaits me. The bright nothingness feels warm and welcoming, and the cloudy vapour forms into familiar surroundings as soon as I sit up to have a look around. It’s been over a century since last time, and yet it feels like coming home, like finally being allowed to rest after a long journey.</p><p>High above, the great, domed glass roof glitters in the sun, and even though I’m not wearing my glasses there’s nothing to keep me from taking in every intricate detail of it as I tilt my head back to admire its beauty.</p><p>To think, there were times, especially in the beginning, when I wondered whether I’d made the right choice, going back — silly doubts, entertained by a disillusioned teenager who had yet to experience unconditional love. Looking back now, I’m so glad that I did.</p><p>I rise to my feet without difficulty, moving freely now that I’m no longer hindered by aching joints or stiff limbs. As I wish for it, a lovely set of white robes appear before my eyes; its fabric soft, warm, and weightless once wrapped around my naked body.</p><p>Then you’re here — my beloved husband — coming towards me as I turn around to meet you, taking me in your arms as if no time has passed since the day you left.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I’ve kept you waiting,” I say, even though I know time is non-existent where we are.</p><p>“You came when it was time, love.”</p><p>How I have missed hearing your voice.</p><p>“Score sends his love, and the rest too. They miss you, Draco.” I take a ragged breath while you wipe a tear from my cheek. “We’ve all missed you so much. And you haven’t even met little Lyra…”</p><p>“I’ve seen her,” you say as my voice breaks. “She’s adorable…”</p><p>I sob quietly against your shoulder and you hold me — you’re finally holding me again.</p><p>“You were loved, Harry. So very loved.”</p><p>I pull back, still teary-eyed, to give you a reassuring smile. “I still am.”</p><p>“You are.” Your lips on my forehead, a gentle kiss. “Come, love. Let me take you to meet the others.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you — all of you — for indulging me in this year-long challenge. It has been an unforgettable experience and I’m so grateful to all of you who have followed me throughout it all. 💙</p><p>I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.</p><p>For more interaction, please find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>